pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Campaign (May 2, 2017)
Sumire: It's been a long time and we're back in this studio! (hugs the table) Yurika: I hope no one forgot us...ONEECHAN?!!! WHAT?!!! Sumire: Yurika, is there any problem? YURIKA: WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!! Sumire: My Cyalume Co...EH?!!!!! Klara: My ears! My healthy ears! (looks at Sumire) MY EYES! MY HEALTHY EYES! Sumire: I thought I was wearing my Cyalume Coord (Note: Her Cyalume Coord is also her casual Coord. All of the PF members so far use their Cyalume Coords as their casual Coord) but why am I wearing a swimsuit. Plus, it's cold here. Yurika: You just felt the cold now? I can't believe you. Sango: Oy everyone, sorry if I'm late... Nozomi: I was waiting for Amanogawa-sensei but... Sumire: KIYAAA! Yayoi: You two boys get out of her. (Grabs her Astral Gift, a fan, which causes strong wind blowing Sango and Nozomi outside the studio). Sango and Nozomi: (while being blown away) WE DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING! Yayoi: Even so. Seeing a girl only in her underwear is unjustifiable! Miele: Yayoichi, calm down. It's a swimsuit. Yayoi: Either way, a swimsuit is just a colorful version of an underwear. Klara: Anyways... (grabs a camera) Gotta send this to everyone. Sumire: KLARA!!! GIVE ME THAT! Klara: Would I? Sumire: I'm not gonna forgive you if you post me like this. Klara: Who knows, you'll be a popular gravure model someday. Sumire: I LOVE MONEY BUT I'M NOT TAKING THAT JOB! Yurika: Oneechan, you're a senior so don't worry. Klara: But this senior looks so young, they'll surely take her. Ann: This is unbelievable! Everyone in the room: Ann? Ann: Someone is trying to play a prank on us. Mikan: Whoever that is, he is too late, nano. April Fools Day is finished, nano. Yayoi: There is only one thing left for us to do. Find the suspect, put him to trouble and sentence him to prison! Miele: Isn't the last part kinda too much. Yurika: But what about the broadcasting? Yayoi: That can wait. Ann: But how are we going to find the suspect if we don't have any clues? Yayoi: Then start looking for some. Sumire: With me looking like this? Mikan: Mikan suggests that you and Yurika will stay here, nano. Ann: Leave it to us. Yurika: You better find that person. I won't fogive him for doing such thing to my sister. (Note: Btw, the reason why I use male pronouns referring to the suspect it's because used as a general term thingy. Meaning the suspect is not actually male. xD) Nozomi: There are times in life I regret joining an idol unit full of girls. Sango: You're not alone. Nozomi and Sango: (sighs) Layla: If you want let's have a boys' night out then. Nozomi: But you're a girl. Layla: Mou, can't I have fun with the boys for a while. Sango: Isn't that Klara, Miele, Yayoi, Ann and Mikan? Nozomi: I wonder what they're doing. Layla: Don't tell me...(winks) Nozomi and Sango: Eh? Layla: ...Who would do such to Sumire? Nozomi and Sango: LAYLA, YOU... Layla: (smiles) Yes! Nozomi and Sango: EHHHHH?!! (Some time later) Layla: Eh? Why do you have to tie me on a chair? Sumire: It proves the fact that you're a ninja and has mastered many techniques that you're behind all of this. Layla: Yes! I am skilled at doing that kind of technique. Yurika: Layla, out of all people. Mikan: Layla, why? Layla: Of course, it was through that technique that Sumire ended up like this... Ichigo: However, who said that only Layla can do that technique, satsu. Everyone in the room (including Sango and Nozomi who were outside the room coz of reasons): Amanogawa-sensei, Akane. Yayoi: Amanogawa-sensei does have a point though. Akane: And you could've at least thought of giving Sumire proper clothing so that whole of Prism Force can think this through. Yurika: Oh yeah. Sorry, Oneechan. Sumire: Hmph. (Sumire was wearing her Cyalume Coord again.) Nozomi: Finally, we can come in now. Sango: No need to apologize though. Klara: It's not like that, Sango. Mikan: (unties Layla) Mikan is sorry on behalf of everyone, nano~ Layla: I'm actually not surprised that you will assume it's me so it's okay. Yayoi: (sighs) I'm sorry too. Even I can take things a bit too far. Anyways, let's start over by asking Sumire. When did you notice you were wearing...that? Sumire: When Yurika told me, I was wearing that. I have no idea by then. Yurika: Come to think of it, the studio is a bit too far from the PriPara entrance and Oneechan is clueless that she is wearing...that. Meaning, many people might've noticed her attire before me. Ann: They would've told Sumire as despite the rivalry, I don't think we want to embarrass each other. Yayoi: So... Miele: Yayoichi? Yayoi: I don't want to assume anymore. Let's do an interview around the area and get the info we need. All: Okay! ---- Meanwhile... Hellen: I can't believe you would do such a thing. ???: (evil smile) This is the world I'm wishing for. Hellen: That's why I can't believe you would do such... ???: Fufu~ ---- Furawa: By the way, Prism Force's concert was moved to the third week of May, so stay tuned for it, flo. ^^ Category:Galactical Campaign Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa